· τѕυki иο яyuu ·
by HinataElric
Summary: - Una serie de Drabbles - Renji x Rukia -
1. Cobardia

• _**Una serie de drabbles Renji x Rukia**_•

_Tsuki to Ryuu_

La luna y El dragón

.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni personajes, historia, lugares, ETC, todo es del gran Kubo Time, y no intento lucrarme con ellos._

* * *

_**.**_

_ひきょう_

_**-·**_ Cobardía_**·-**_

_**.**_

_**Solo por mi cobardía…**_

La miro caminar por un largo pasillo, con lentitud y suavidad la veo caminar…._-soy un cobarde _pienso. Realmente soy un cobarde, jamás pude decirle que me volvía loco, que siempre la protegía porque temía perderla, que muchas veces la insultaba solo para que me mirara, solo para llamar su atención, me hubiera gustado decirle lo bella que siempre se veía, me hubiera gustado decirle que yo la amaba. Pero ya es tarde ahora ella camina con gran felicidad hacia el_…-Ichigo Kurosaki- _aquel que me la quito, aquel que no tuvo miedo de decirle lo que yo no puede, aquel que robo su corazón….-_no lo soporto mas…hoy te casas Rukia…y no es conmigo… ¡maldición!- _ me doy golpes mentales por mi estupidez de jamás decirle que la amaba. Antes de que llegue a ese estúpido de cabello naranja la tomo en brazos y salgo huyendo del lugar, la abrazo con fuerza y pese a sus reclamaciones no hago caso. Lo único que me importa es decirle lo que siento…aunque eso me lleve a m ruina-

Me detengo cerca de un riachuelo y la bajo con cuidado, ella me mira interrogante-

— ¡_¿Por qué has hecho eso baka?! –me grita furiosa- y ahora seguro Ichigo se ah puesto histérico –_

— _¡_Ichigo, Ichigo es en el único que piensas! –te respondo mirándote dolido-

— _¿Qué te sucede Renji?_ –me preguntas, pero esta vez bajas tu tono de voz- _…porque desde que sabes de mi compromiso con Ichigo…actúas tan extra…._

Pero no la deje terminar, tenia que decírselo, era ahora o nunca - _¡TE AMO!_ –le grite a la cara. Ella me miro sorprendida y bajo la mirada…comenzó a reír, su riza no era de de burla, no era de felicidad….era de derrota-

— _¡Baka_! –Me miro furiosa, levanto su mano y me abofetea- _¡B-baka porque me dices esto ahora!_ –Se acerca hacia mí, golpea mí pecho con sus puños, diciéndome una y otra vez "_idiota"_-

—…_.Rukia…_-susurro su nombre con gran confusión-

—_Llevó años queriendo escuchar eso…y-y tu… ¡Maldito!...me lo dices justo cuando me voy a casar….e-eres un tonto Renji…-_dices entre leves susurros- _llevo años queriendo escuchar eso…y tu solo…t-tu…nunca decías nada-_

—_Rukia…-_Pause un momento- _… no te cases _–

Ella sonrió y me abofeteo- _¡Tonto!...si no u-hubieras tardado tanto…quizás Ichigo no seria el que me estuviera buscando ahora…gomen Renji… - _se acerco y sus labios besaron mi mejilla-_ Me voy –_ se alejo de mi pero sin antes repetir una palabra que jamás iba yo a olvidar- _yo igual te ame -_

_**Solo por mi cobardía…Nunca más volveré a escuchar esa palabra saliendo de sus labios.**_

•

* * *

_**¡**_Hola gente bonita! Pues me atreví…jaja lo que pasa es que me dieron ganas de hacer un renruki, y como soy algo perezosa me decidí a hacer una serie de drabbles, espero este sea de su agrado…demo…Renji-sama, ¡ámame!...cof cof gomen… Pues saludos a todos-

_**¿R**__**eview**__**?**_

_Pincha aquí abajito ¿si? –te miro con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir-_

•


	2. vergüenza

• _**Una serie de drabbles Renji x Rukia**_•

Tsuki to Ryuu

La luna y El dragón

* * *

_**Disclaimer**__**:**__ Bleach no me pertenece, ni personajes, historia, lugares, ETC, todo es del gran Kubo Time, y no intento lucrarme con ellos._

* * *

_**.**_

恥

_**-·**_ Vergüenza_**·-**_

_**.**_

_**Renji t-tienes una….**_

—_Uhm R-Renji ¡b-basta! - un gemido salió de sus labios para después morder el cuello de aquel que le estaba causando tales sensaciones- aah –arqueo su espalda debido a tan excitante situación en la cual se encontraba, aquel pelirrojo quien era su mejor estaba lamiendo su intimidad,- ¡b-basta! – decía, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía quería mas, y mas.-_

— _¿segura…Rukia? –pregunto con aquella voz tan grave y delirante-_

_Rukia cerro sus ojos tratando de controlarse, pero que situación tan bochornosa. El corazón de la shinigami estaba a mil por hora, que debía hacer, quería de nuevo sentirlo- _

—_Hazlo –ordeno, Renji la miro y sonrió, siguió la lamiendo la intimidad de Rukia, mientras esta se volvía loca, el pelirrojo se detuvo y se acomodo frente a la chica, la observo por unos momentos. Le encantaba esa mujer, le volvía loco, siempre pensaba en las formas en las que podía hacerla suya. Renji se coloco sobre la chica dirigiendo su miembro hacia la intimidad de la chica, comenzó a entrar en aquella mojada cavidad. Por su parte la pelinegra apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de aquella gran cama, se sentía en el cielo, quería mas, quería sentirlo y no dudo en decirlo._

— _¡Mas! –gruño, Renji asintió y comenzó el vaivén. Ambos se sentían en el cielo._

_¡Renji…Renji oee Renji! –_

—Un sueño –susurro el joven de las cejas tatuadas. Rukia lo miro confundida y suspiro un tanto molesta- seguro fue un sueño

—Dijiste que me acompañarías a tomar té –le dijo con leve molestia en sus palabras- te espere por mas de tres horas ¡baka! –

— _Por que dé repente ciento una presión en mi cuerpo –_ pensó-

— ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-pero el pelirrojo no respondió. La chica observaba como su amigo se veía de pies a cabeza, ella igual comenzaba a hacerlo hasta que un leve color cereza adorno sus mejillas – Renji…. T-tienes una –pero no puedo terminar ya que el chico igual se había percatado de lo que Rukia observaba. Dio la vuelta con brusquedad hacia el sofá y de ahí tomo un cojín para después colocárselo frente a sus piernas-

—Tú que andas viendo…pervertida-Dijo más rojo que un tomate

—Renji…t-tienes una gran erección ahí abajo –dijo aun con ese color en sus mejillas- pues en que estabas soñando antes de que llegara

Sin duda era el peor día de su vida…. ¡claro que no respondería! Que pensaría Rukia, seguro lo abofetearía y le diría que era un maldito depravado. Jamás pensó escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Rukia:

_**Renji…t-tienes una gran erección ahí abajo….**_

_**

* * *

**_

•

_¡Hola gente bonita!_ Pues aquí les traigo otro drabble… espero sea de su agrado, auhm…no me imagino a Renji-kun de esa manera….que pervertida soy. Bien me retiro besos y gracias por sus reviews tan hermosos.

_**¿R**__**eview**__**?**_

_Pincha aquí abajito ¿si? –te miro con ojitos de borreguito a medio morir-_

•


End file.
